Timothy McGee, Protector
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Tim feels the need to protect his sister's reputation when he overhears a conversation at a bar. Minute traces of McAbby and Tiva. Rating for language and implied sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Timothy McGee, Protector  
****A/N: So I've been on a little McGee kick lately. I think he's scrumptious and I'm not afraid to say so. Here's my latest idea. Also I do not endorse any of the actions described within (except kissing McGee!) and I will warn you that it's going to get crude.**

* * *

Tim McGee never thought of himself as a tough guy. As he had once described his sister, he was "more likely to lash out with a pen than his fists." He made an honest effort to avoid confrontation whenever possible. However, working at NCIS had hardened his shell and straightened his backbone. He still wasn't the toughest of guys, but he knew how to handle himself in a fight. Not to mention, the gun at his side helped.

So how did McGee find himself being held back by Tony and another man while some punk with a bloody nose was smirking at him? Well…

"First round's on me!" Abby shouted as the group pushed through the crowd of college kids to get to the bar. The Goth raised her hand to grab the bartender's attention and placed the order for two mojitos, a glass of white wine and a bottle of Corona. Once the drinks were placed in front of them, the group grabbed a table nearby. They took a moment to look around, taking in the atmosphere as well as the patrons. They seemed to be one of the few clientel that were over the age of 25.

"Excellent choice of establishments Probie," Tony shouted over the music. He watched as a pair of scantily clad coeds sauntered by the table. An appreciative smirk graced his lips as he watched them make their way to the dance floor. His eyes followed them closely until he felt an elbow connect with his ribs. "Sorry," he mumbled looking to his partner.

"Sarah told me about this place," McGee commented. "It's only a few blocks from campus so her and her friends come here all the time."

"I can see why she likes it," Abby said. "The drinks are cheap, the music is loud—"

Ziva picked up her line of thought. "And the men are—"

"Too young for you," Tony finished with a leer.

Ziva looked at him incredulously. "So you are allowed to google the girls but I cannot look at the men?"

"Ogle," Tony corrected slinging an arm around his partner's body, "and I didn't say that Sweetcheeks. However, it is in bad taste to pick up a guy while your boyfriend is sitting next to you."

"You stop leering at the girls and I promise you will be the only guy I take home."

Tony smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. "Deal."

"Aren't they cute?" Abby gushed.

"Nauseatingly so," Tim relented. He took a large gulp of his wine, finishing off the glass. "Anyone else need a refill?"

"I'm good, Timmy."

"Me too," Tony echoed.

"I'll come with you McGee," Ziva said climbing to her feet. The pair disappeared into the crowd in search of more alcohol.

Tony turned to the forensic scientist across from him. "So Abs, how goes it?"

"It goes good Very Special Agent DiNozzo."

"And McGoo? How's he doin?"

Abby snorted. "Why are you asking me?"

Tony studied her closely. "Well who better to ask than the person who is closest to him?"

"And that would be me?" Abby did her best to feign innocence, taking a long sip of her drink and looking anywhere but at the man across from her.

"Well you are the one sleeping with him." At his words Abby choked on her drink quickly covering her mouth as a deep blush rose to her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'm not going to rat you out to el jefe."

"Thanks," Abby said. "But…how did you know?"

"I'm a trained investigator," Tony chuckled. When Abby raised her eyebrows he faltered. "Plus McGoo's been way too happy lately. I knew there was something up."

Abby was about to respond when a round of laughter erupted from the table next to them. A group of college guys sat around a large circular table, a slew of beer mugs and pitchers in the center. They had been loud since the coworkers had entered the bar but this eruption was noticeable. There were high-fives thrown around and even a few fist pumps happening.

"I can't believe you nailed that hottie."

"Believe it dude. And I must say that for a freshman she was pretty damn amazing."

"What about you Steve?" one of them asked. "Any luck with that sophomore you've been chasing? What was her name?"

Steve attempted to answer but one of his companions butted in. "Sarah!" he shouted, "Sarah McGee. You've been chasing that tail for weeks."

"Please tell me you finally hit it," another pleaded.

Immediately Tony and Abby's ears perked up. These eggheads couldn't be talking about McGee's little sister, right? But really what were the odds that there was another Sarah McGee in the area?

"Tony," Abby whispered suddenly very aware of the situation. DiNozzo put up his hand to silence his companion as he attempted to eavesdrop on the conversation at the next table.

"C'mon man, don't leave us hanging."

Steve's face cracked into a smile. "Wednesday night," he conceded. A round of high fives and hooting followed as Steve earned a few claps on the back.

"So how was she?"

Steve shook his head with a laugh. "I'll definitely keep that one on the back burner."

"Tony," Abby stage whispered, her eyes darting in the direction that McGee and Ziva were walking back toward them.

Tony glanced over his shoulder and turned back with a look of panic. "Distract him," he blurted before McGee and Ziva took their seats at the table. McGee slid a bottle of beer across the table to Tony before taking a casual sip of his wine. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Abby answered a little too quickly earning a stern look from Tony.

McGee turned his attention to the woman next to him. He quirked an eyebrow and studied her closely. "Nothing?"

"Yep. Absolutely nothing. We were just sitting here quietly."

Again McGee watched her closely. She was definitely hiding something. But before he could open his mouth to interrogate her further Abby's lips crashed into his.

Ziva was surprised to say the least when Abby launched herself at McGee, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face to hers. She looked at Tony whose eyes told her not to question it. A question formed on her lips but the small shake of his head stopped the words from escaping.

Eventually Abby and McGee parted, taking a long moment to stare into each other's eyes before turning back to their colleagues. Tony was grinning like the Cheshire cat while Ziva looked utterly confused.

"Well," Tim sputtered.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag," Abby laughed.

"You could say that," Tony said. As awkward as this moment was, if it was going to keep McGee from hearing the conversation taking place at the next table he would suffer through it.

"How long has this," Ziva gestured between the two, "been going on?"

Abby opened her mouth to explain when another round of cheers erupted from their friends. McGee glanced over his shoulder at the rowdy group, rolled his eyes and turned back to his party.

"Man you gotta let me get in on that," one of the guys shouted.

"No way am I sharing that one," Steve laughed. "She's mine. You can have her when I'm done."

"C'mon man, at least give me her number."

Reluctantly Steve pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts before rattling off a phone number.

McGee's ears perked up. He could have sworn that was his sister's cell number, but there was no way. He must have missed a number. There was no way his sweet, innocent little sister would be involved in any way with Neanderthals like this.

"Name's Sarah right?"

"Yeah," Steve drawled.

"Gotta ask dude, she any good?"

"Oh yeah. She's very…giving," he laughed and made a crude gesture earning a few laughs from around the table.

Before Tim knew what he was doing, his chair flew backwards and he was hauling one of the Neanderthals to his feet by his collar.

"What the fuck dude?"

"Sarah McGee?" Tim growled. There was no use making a scene if this guy was talking about someone else.

Steve looked to his buddies for help but found that they were all dumbfounded, watching the scene unfold. "Yeah. That's her, Sarah McGee," he swallowed the lump in his throat and cracked a cocky smile. "Don't tell me you're nailing her too. I knew she was a slut."

Without a second thought Tim pulled his right arm back and brought his fist down in the center of Steve's face. The second his fist connected with the other man's face all hell broke loose. Steve's friends came to his aid immediately, two of them pulling Steve to his feet while another one launched himself at McGee landing a solid punch to the agent's jaw. Tony sprung from his chair and immediately tried to get to his coworker, but the growing crowd made that difficult.

"Out of the way," he shouted pushing past the onlookers. When he finally got through he had to pull a body off him. "Tim. Tim stop!" Tony yelled as the younger man struggled in his arms.

"You heard what he said," McGee growled trying desperately to get at the man in front of him. "Jackass!"

Steve brought his hand to his nose. "Dude she's not worth it. The sex wasn't that good."

McGee strained against his captors before shaking Tony and the other man off and storming out the door.

"What the hell is his problem?" one of the men demanded.

Tony gave the man a hard shove. "She's his sister," he growled. "You're lucky you're not dead right now." Ziva tugged his elbow forcefully, hoping to avoid another round of fighting. Reluctantly Tony acquiesced and allowed himself to be pulled away from the scene. "Where's McGee?" he asked running a hand over his face.

"He left. Abby followed him."

Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and headed for the door. "Let's go find them."

* * *

**I am planning a follow up chapter, but I just needed to get this one out there first. Let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
A/N: Okay so I feel like McGee might be a bit OOC in this, but I was trying to imagine him fully pissed off and it wasn't easy. And I apologize for the delay in updates. Real life sucks!**

* * *

"McGee! Tim, will you please just wait!" Abby yelled while doing her best to chase after him in her clunky platform boots on the uneven pavement.

Tim stopped a few feet ahead of her, his arm muscle tensing as he made and released fists at his side. He could barely hear Abby over his own thoughts. All he wanted to do was punch something! He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder but calmed instantly when he realized who it was.

"You need to calm down," Abby said giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Calm down? You expect me to be calm when that guy was talking about my sister?! God!" He was pacing now his hands scrubbing over his face and all but ignoring the pair that joined them. "I should go back in there and hit him again, that's what I should do. Knock a few teeth out or something."

"That's not a good idea, Probie."

Tim's head snapped up at Tony's voice. "Yeah? And why not?"

"Well because there's only one of you and five of them," he supplied. "Not saying I wouldn't back you up, but even I wouldn't mess with those odds."

"Technically I think Ziva would count for at least two," Abby spoke up, "if not more." Both Tony and Ziva cracked a smile and waited to see what McGee's reaction would be. A few seconds passed before a small, reluctant grin graced the younger agent's face.

"Can we just get out of here?" Abby asked hoping to capitalize on the momentary break in tensions.

"I think that is an excellent idea Abby," Ziva agreed. She took Tony's hand and began moving toward the parking lot hoping that McGee and Abby would follow. She was relieved to hear two sets of footsteps crunching behind them on the pavements.

"I'm going to have a talk with her," Tim whispered to Abby, hoping to keep his voice out of earshot of his other friends. It wasn't that he wanted to exclude Tony and Ziva from the conversation, but this was a private matter and they didn't need to be concerned with his family business. Abby on the other hand, was a member of his family, as far as Tim was concerned.

"I know you are," Abby responded, "but please try to remember that she's an adult now Tim. She can make her own choices and her own mistakes." She squeezed his hand reassuringly and quickly tried to change the subject. "Why don't you come back to my place? We can watch a movie and snuggle on the couch."

As angry as Tim may have been, spending the rest of his evening with Abby sounded absolutely perfect. They were constantly having movie nights, a habit picked up from Tony and Ziva he was sure, but rarely if ever did they make it the entire way through the movie. Most nights they just ended up falling asleep in each other's arms on the couch. These were Tim's second favorite choice only because it usually meant that his back and neck would be killing him the next morning. A much better experience were those nights that they would race from the couch to the bedroom and spend hours making love. Those were the nights that kept hope alive that they could finally make this relationship work.

"Sound great," he agreed wrapping his arm around Abby's waist and pulling her tight. He needed to not think about this right now and an Abby distraction was the best kind.

**NCIS**

"Tim?" He was the last person that Sarah expected to see when she opened her door. "What are you doing here?" McGee pushed passed her and entered her dorm room without a word. "Please come in," Sarah huffed.

"I needed to talk to you," he said distractedly. He was mulling over all the possible ways this conversation could go. All of the scenarios ended with yelling.

Sarah got a very serious look on her face. "What's wrong? Is it dad?" she asked. Their father's health had been a topic of concern lately so naturally Sarah assumed the worst.

"No, no. Dad's fine, at least the last time I talked to him." He paced the small area between Sarah's bed and desk, his hands firmly clasped behind his back.

"Tim you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

McGee took a deep breath. "I was at Roselyn's last night with some people from work." Sarah waited for him to continue. "There was a group of guys there and they must have gone to Waverly."

"A lot of people from campus go there," Sarah pointed out not really sure what Tim was trying to get at. "It's a student favorite."

McGee realized that there was no easy way to go about this so his best bet was going to be quick and to the point; like ripping off a band-aid. "There was a guy named Steve. You know him?"

Sarah's mind was now on high alert. "Steve Temples?" she asked.

McGee shrugged. He had no idea what the guy's last name was, all he knew was that he was crude and disrespectful and probably sporting a fairly large bruise on his face to match the one on Tim's cheek.

"What about him?" Sarah asked.

"He," Tim started, took a breath and continued. "He was talking about you, Sarah. Some pretty crude stuff and I just lost it." As he spoke, Tim cradled his right hand in his left, massaging his bruised knuckles softly.

Sarah looked at her brother's hand and then his face, noticing for the first time the large bruise along his jaw. "Oh my God, Tim! You hit him? Are you nuts?"

McGee looked at her astonished. "He deserved it. He was saying you slept with him and—"

"I did sleep with him."

"What?" If possible McGee's face was showing at least three different emotions at the moment: outrage, confusion, and disbelief. "You actually…you…you?"

"Yes Tim, I slept with him. We had sex!" Sarah shouted. "Christ I'm 21 years old, I'm allowed to make my own decisions."

"Clearly not very good ones," McGee growled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You know what, Tim? Stuff it!" Tim's mouth dropped open as he stared at her with an astonished gaze. "I am so tired of you judging me and telling me how I should live my life. You want to know everything I do and everyone I talk to. It's like living with mom and dad again!"

"I'm not—"

"Yes you are," Sarah interrupted. Her blood pressure was steadily rising and she could care less if everyone in the building could hear her. "Remember the guy I dated last year?"

McGee wracked his brain. He remembered the kid, albeit vaguely. "Jeremy?"

"Jason. See you didn't even know him but you told me he wasn't good enough."

"Sarah, he **wasn't** good enough for you."

Sarah sighed. "You always say that, Tim. Every single guy I bring home isn't good enough." She dropped angrily onto her bed and punched the pillow. "You need to stop interfering in my life, Tim."

McGee stopped pacing and looked at her. For the first time he didn't see the little girl that used to sneak into his room during thunderstorms or cry when he would yell at her for touching his stuff. Suddenly she had grown up into a beautiful and well rounded young woman. _'When did that happen?'_ Tim pulled the chair out from Sarah's desk and took a seat. He wheeled it until he was sitting directly in front of her and took her hands in his. "Sarah…Sarah, look at me."

Reluctantly the youngest McGee raised her eyes to meet those of her brother.

"Look I know I might have been a little hard on you lately, but…you know I only do it because I care."

Sarah sighed. "I know. But Tim let's look at the situation: you went to MIT **and** Johns Hopkins; I'm at freaking Waverly University. You studied computer forensics; I'm looking at a degree in classic literature. There really is no comparison."

McGee shook his head. "It doesn't matter where you go to school or what you study. I have faith that you will make an excellent teacher someday Sarah. Don't sell yourself short."

"Well if you have such faith in me, why won't you let me do this alone?"

"You don't have to be alone, Sarah."

She smiled, knowing what Tim was trying to say. "I know you will always be there for me, Big Brother," she laughed. "But I'm all grown up now Timmy. You need to give me some space."

Tim sighed and nodded his head in submission. He looked at his sister and smiled. "When did you grow up?"

Sarah laughed and swatted his arm playfully. "While you were out saving the world. I'm not surprised you missed it though," she said. McGee looked up at her confused. "You were busy with work…writing…Abby."

"Oh no," McGee laughed. "We're not talking about me here."

"No we're not," she said. "We're talking about Abby…and you." Tim leveled her with a half-hearted glare. "Please, you act like it's some big secret. And we all know how bad you are at keeping secrets."

Tim looked at her incredulously. "I am the one that managed to keep _Deep Six_ a secret. **You** are the one that outed me." An awkward silence settled over the siblings. "You know I'm here if you need me."

Sarah nodded. "I know." She stood from her bed and led him to the door. "I love you, Tim."

McGee wrapped an arm around his younger sister and kissed the top of her head softly. "Love you too, Munchkin."

Sarah laughed and shoved him to the door. "Don't call me Munchkin!"

Tim looked at her and shook his head. "I know you don't want me running your life. But…I…I just worry about you."

"And I appreciate that," Sarah interrupted.

Tim laughed. "But you would like it to occur less often?" She nodded in agreement. "Okay, I get it. Just…start making better decisions. At least concerning the people you date."

Sarah furrowed her brow. "He's not a bad guy, Tim. Plus it's not like we're dating. I'd probably just consider us fu—"

"Okay!" McGee interrupted, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "I don't need to know." He opened the door and stepped over the threshold. "Take care of yourself, Sarah."

Sarah smiled and kissed her brother's cheek. "You too, Tim. Tell Abby I said hi."

"Will do," McGee promised before disappearing down the hallway. As he made his way out of the building to the parking lot across the street, Tim couldn't help but wonder when his baby sister had grown up. He had to admit, she had her own life now and she didn't need him to protect her. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't jump at the chance to do so.

* * *

**So I'm not entirely please with the ending. I find myself relating more to Sarah than Tim since I myself have two older sisters who still believe I'm a child. I'm freaking 23 years old, but to them I will always be the baby of the family. Guess there are some things you can't change.**


End file.
